Sonic BLue
by AlphaAlexRevolution
Summary: After Sonic's death, Tails starts receiving strange hallucinations and messages from him. He asks Tails to not say a word to anyone about "it." What could he be talking about?
1. Broken Soul

November 19, 2009

The city was wrapped in a cloth of black. The only illumination was street lights whose bulbs had not yet shattered. Miles Prower was a boy who worked hard on his machines. He usually worked all day and through the night on his inventions to impress his hero and adoptive brother, Sonic the Hedgehog. But every once in a while, Tails slept through the day, and took a stroll through the city at night.

Tails often got lost in the complicated streets of Station Square. It was then that he used his twin tails for practicality. He could fly above the city to locate which street he was on, or to find his workshop if he grew bored of the roads paved before him.

This particular night, he turned onto the sidewalk of Rotisserie Avenue. He heard a desperate groan of pain and stopped. He looked around to find the source, but alas, there were no streetlights lit. It was then that he took from his bushy left tail a flashlight. His flashlight lit the pavement. Tails observed that the ground was cracked and chiseled.

Tails heard another pained groan and shone it where he heard it. There lay Sonic, bleeding and battered.

"SONIC!!" Tails bellowed. The streetlights came on at that moment. Tails sprinted to Sonic and kneeled down.

"Sonic…What happened to you?" He asked desperately.

Amazingly, Sonic answered.

"It's too long a story, bro. I'm about to die though…will you bury me?"

Through blinding tears, Tails nodded his head.

"Please bury me in the field outside Station Square. That was my favorite place to run."

"O-okay, S-S-Sonic. Of course," Tails whispered.

Tails cried himself to sleep, still holding the dying Sonic. When he awoke. He checked his watch. It was four A.M. He carried Sonic's corpse out of the city. He could've flown back to his workshop and transported Sonic with the Tornado, but it wouldn't feel right. The downside to Tails' decision was that it took around two hours to transport the body.

It had already become light outside. Tails was still sniffling when he arrived at his destination. It was as if the world had borne a sardonic smile toward him, the whole world laughing at his plight. He started sobbing again with his recent thought.

He started digging a hole with his hands. He knew that it would soon become futile, and he would have to call a support bot to bring him a shovel. Minutes became hours as he became disheveled and exhausted. He lay down on the soft grass for a few minutes, and communicated with a support robot, and commanded it to bring a shovel. Seconds later, the bot arrived, and Tails started digging again. The digging became much faster, and soon a hole was dug.

Hours later, a tombstone was erected, and the day came to a close.


	2. Roses

January 15, 2010

Every day, Miles Prower planted flower seeds with Amy Rose on top of Sonic's gravesite. Tails loved to smell the daffodils and rosemaries. He pitied the fact that a gravesite was the only location in the field where plants were bestowed.

Once a week, Amy would trim the grass inside the circle, giving it a distinct landmarki-ish look. Amy had become fixated on tending to "Sonic's" surroundings. She felt that it gave the site a friendly vibe, as if inviting everyone not to be afraid, although, she seemed to become delusional. She would talk to herself, as if Sonic was with her, with statements such as, "Oh, Sonic! You're looking lovely today! Care for a trim?", one could look at her and conclude that she was, in Knuckles' words, "A psychotic bitch."

Tails bent down to water a patch of roses, fittingly planted by Amy herself. As he looked up, he found that Amy was holding the hands of the invisible man she always seemed to be with, prancing around, as if in a ballroom dance.

"Sonic, you're so handsome! And I didn't know how good a dancer you were. Teehee!" She commented.

"Amy! What're you doing?" Tails yelled, snapping Amy out of her daydream.

"Oh," she whispered. She clasped her hands to her chest. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking what it would be like if I got to dance with Sonic on our honeymoon. It could be just like that…if he didn't…go."

Amy started sniffling, which soon progressed into heavy sobs.

"Sonic! Why?! Why did you have to leave us?! WHY?!" She screamed.

"Amy…stop. Please." Tails asked as tears ran down his face, staining his handsome white fur. "It's been a couple months. I know it isn't that l-long, but we have to remain strong. For S-Sonic."

Amy looked up at Tails, her eyes red and swelled. The tears stopped flowing.

"Tails…thank you. If I can't stay strong, then how can anybody else? You're a great guy."

Tails opened his mouth to say something. But he closed it, realizing that a phonetic thanks was not required.

"Amy. Let's go back to the workshop. Maybe I can figure out a formula that'll make the flowers grow faster." Tails stated.

Amy nodded. "Yeah…that would be nice."

Back at the Tails' workshop, the dual-tailed fox sat at a dull gray desk. It was stained with various colors from the chemicals he worked with daily. He admired the amount of work he completed every day, since he was barely nine years old. Amy stood over Tails' desk, watching every single movement he made. She honestly looked perplexed and amazed, although she was a bored as Shadow was dull.

Tails noticed Amy watching, and made a sharp left mark with his pen. Amy's eyes darted toward the pens location, her head bent. Tails quickly grew impatient with the teenaged hedgehog, eventually blurting out, "Don't you have anything better to do?! Honestly!"

Amy scowled and simply replied, "Well, what else am I supposed to do, smartass?!

"Go read a book! You could stand to get a little smarter, you know!" Tails retorted sharply.

"What?! Are you calling me _stupid_?! Fine, you dumb bastard! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Amy Rose stormed out of Tails' residence, grating the hard metal floor.

"Fine, fine! Dumb _bitch_!" Tails surprised himself with his cursing. He thought about how ashamed Sonic would be, and became paranoid that everyone he knew would bolt into his workshop to scold him about his faulty attitude and language.

"But it wasn't my fault…" Tails told himself. "It was Amy's fault, with her uncontrollable temper and attachment issues…" Tails sniffled and planted his head on the desk before him, eventually fading to unconsciousness.

January 16, 2010

Tails awoke at six A.M. with a start. An eerie feeling surrounded him. There was someone else in the room. He could hear their strained breath, mocking him. A part of him commanded Tails not to look behind him, and just fall asleep again. Another part told him that it was someone familiar. Someone he knew. Someone that he shared his deepest, darkest fears and insecurities with.

Slowly, he rotated his head and body, looking at someone blue.

"It can't be…?!"

Sonic the Hedgehog was standing right in front of him. Sonic was battered and beaten, just like the fateful night Tails found him.

But he looked different. Sonic's left ear was torn off, not even bloody. Then he looked at his chest. Three diagonal, jagged lines ran down his midsection, still heavily bleeding. Tails gagged, disgusted. He could barely hold the bile in.

Across the hedgehogs arms were more gashes, bleeding profusely. When Tails looked into Sonic's eyes, they were psychotic, free of any sane thought. He looked ready to snap and break Tails neck. Luckily, this was not the case.

Sonic was foaming at the mouth, as if he was a rabid animal, disease ridden and unkempt. It was a miracle he could even talk.

"tAiLs." His voice was distorted, insane. "dOn'T tElL aNyBoDy AbOuT iT. It'S a SeCrEt. DoN't! Do YoU pRoMiSe?"

Tails stood completely still, the only moving part of his body was his head. He nodded solemnly.

"SwEaR iT!!!"

"I-I-I-I-I sw-sw-swear!!!"

"gOoD! I wIlL sEe YoU aGaIn!"

Tails started crying out of fear, emotion and hysteria taking him over. He dragged himself up the stairs, exuberantly holding in a panic attack. He laid in his bed, every few minutes opening his eyes to make sure Sonic did not visit again. This continued for about two hours, until he finally convinced himself he needed sleep for the day ahead.

Before he fell unconscious, a gentle thought slipped his mind.

'_Every rose has its thorn. Do not forget.'_

As sleep took over, the thought distorted itself into a horrifying nightmare. All Tails could hear was four simple, but utterly terrifying words.

'_dO nOt TeLl!!'_

Thanks for the quick reviews, guys. I apologize for the short prologue, but I was tired and my sister kept bothering me.


	3. The Land of Angels

January 23, 2010

Despite the amount of time passed since Sonic's appearance to Tails, he was still paranoid about Sonic showing up yet again.

'_Just what is, 'it,' anyway? I fear the worst, but…maybe I should talk to Knuckles about this.'_

Knuckles seemed to be the right individual to ask about supernatural happenings. But, Tails preferred non-verbal communications, seeing as how awkward and unbelievable(as gullible as Knuckles was) it would seem to ask Knuckles about these happenings in a phonetic manner.

The walk to Angel Island was a long one, so Tails decided to use his beloved bi-plane, the Tornado II. Besides, the Tornado II was also a machine suitable for fending off attacks. As he sat down in the cockpit, Tails realized that the keyhole had no key in it, nor was he holding it.

'_It's probably in the closet. I seem to keep a lot of things in there, as I only wear shoes, socks and gloves.'_

Tails had an eerie feeling while reaching for the closet handle. He reached for a stun gun on the desk, and turned the knob until it reached the highest setting. He opened the door with his free hand, an foreboding sense of dread and danger overcame him. He felt butterflies enter his stomach, and the closet door came open.

There stood, yet again, Sonic the Hedgehog.

His eyes were closed, but no damage was visible on the exterior of his body.

With no sense of rational thinking, Tails blasted Sonic, sending the closet and Sonic flying, creating a large gap in the wall. Tails jumped out of the hole into the outside, pointing his gun at the illusionary Sonic.

Even with the threat of a powerful gun looming over him, Sonic stood up, his eyes still unopened. He had gained a large bruise from the powerful blast of energy Tails had administered.

"_Tails…"_

Unlike the Sonic before him, this Sonic was calm and collected. As recently evidenced, not even a bone-breaking shot of energy managed to cease his state of mind.

"_Please, Tails. Tell no one about it._"

Tails lowered his gun, his caution fading fast.

"Sonic…"

With no warning, Tails ran to the stationary hedgehog and embraced him.

"You're not going to hurt me…are you?"

"_No. What reason would I have to perform such drastic measures?" _Was his cool reply.

Tails seemed to figuring something out.

'_It's like…these are split parts of his personality… the first one was psychotic, and the second one is calm.' _Tails figured. Tails' genius never ceased, since he had all ready figured out that, indeed, Sonic's messages were being delivered by the different parts of his complex personality.

"_Miles, I apologize, but I really must leave. Just remember not to tell anyone about it._"

"Wait!" Tails demanded. "Please tell me, what is 'it'?"

But by the time Tails had finished his question, Sonic had all ready faded away into thin air.

Later in the day, Tails retrieved the key that activated the Tornado II. The engine sputtered from lack of use, but all seemed to be well with it.

The small bi-plane lifted off with very little trouble. Tails was enamored that his plane was still ready for anything. But what Tails hadn't anticipated was an attack.

The bi-plane ran smoothly the entire way to the forest. Even though Angel Island was still another forty miles away. Suddenly, the breeze ceased blowing. The plane slowed down considerably. Curious, Tails shot a look behind him, and saw three robots. They blew past him in a hurry, but turned to face Tails. Tails knew what was coming, and shot a torpedo towards the robot in the middle. The robot was damaged considerably, but not well enough to cease its engine.

The robot opened a plate on its body and shot ten small missiles toward the Tornado II. Being an expert in aerial maneuvers, Tails swerved to avoid all but one, which scraped the midsection of the plane.

"An eye for an eye, huh?" Tails said to himself. "Well, take…this!"

Tails fired small bullets rapidly, wiping out the robot's torso. The midsection caved in on itself, destroying the engine compartment.

"Yes! Score one for the 'fox-boy'!" He shouted in victory.

Busy gloating to himself, he didn't notice eight other robots dropping down from above. Twenty large missiles were fired, snapping Tails out of his cheer. He swerved to avoid them, but seven smashed into the wings and front. Tails screamed as he plummeted down to the earth.

January 24, 2010

Tails did not awake until the next day. He found himself in a bushel of boysenberries. The trees had broken his fall. It was not until Tails found a nearby lake, frozen by the winter cold, that he observed the bruises and cuts on himself. He then found that the bridge leading to the other side of the lake had been destroyed.

'_Curse my luck! Maybe I should just risk it and walk to the other side.'_

Tails gently walked on the ice, careful not to pressure it too much. He had nearly progressed to the other side of the lake when he heard it. The ice had cracked. Tails ran for it, but it was no use. He slipped under the ice, all ready freezing.

"Someone! Someone help!" He screamed as he struggled to keep himself afloat. "Wait! I've got it!"

He attempted to spin his Tails rapidly, to provide a makeshift motor. He finally grabbed the shore, pulling himself up with the last of his strength. He panted heavily to allow fresh air to enter his lungs. Although the snow was cold, the water was colder, and Tails let himself lay there. Tails slowly entered unconsciousness, the environment blurring.

Tails awoke later that day, re-energized.

"All right, I've got work to do today! I have to make it to Knuckles' place or I might freeze to death…"

Tails heaved himself up a rope ladder that was set up, not wanting to sap the strength from his tails. When he made it to the top, he saw that Angel Island hadn't adapted well to the climate change. Besides the Ice Cap, Angel Island was tropical. The trees had lost their leaves, and had become ugly and forgotten. He seemed to be in Marble Garden, so he wasn't too far from Knuckles home near the Launch Base. Tails suddenly remembered the damage Robotnik had done to Marble Garden, and sighed.

"It's like Doctor Eggman never wants to leave anyone alone. He's so bitter and lonely, and his only companies are robots with no feelings…that must be why he attacks us so much! …Wow, that is so corny."

Before he knew it, Tails was at the Carnival Zone.

"Wow, I remember it here! Eggman planted a time bomb, and we only had ten minutes to deactivate it…we almost lost our lives…"

Despite the bitter memories, the Carnival was still a place full of delight and fun. But…there was no company for Tails. No one visited, in fear of being attacked by Robotnik. For no apparent reason, though, the lights were left on, efficiently wasting electricity.

Tails continued on, until stopping near the end of the Zone. He stared in utter shock and horror of what was before him until he heard a familiar laugh.

"**WAHAHAHA!**"


End file.
